In N' Out
by Tiara d' Cullen
Summary: What happens when our favorite group of elves come to our world to fetch an elleth that needs to return to Arda.  But, they end up at In N' Out.  An American Fast Food place, and get lectured on their clothing... Hmmm.  Interesting.  Enjoy:
1. Chapter 1

**I hope you like this, this is a redo of my original version (because the original sucked! The big one) My sister was beta. So I hope you like!**

_**You're kidding me!**_

Glorfindel POV

After coming to this place they called Upper Earth, we stopped at a strange place called, "The In N' Out." After placing our desires of what we were so inclined to eat, a man named Freddy took our order most efficiently, and politely might I add. He wore some type of linen, I'm not sure you could even call it linen. He wore a paper crown and was not ashamed.

After speaking to this young man named Freddy, Haldir reminded me gently, (okay not so gently), that it was time we got going. He abruptly pulled me away from my highly sophisticated conversation, and told me to get my butt moving. Apparently I was holding up the line. Many people gave us odd glances, and one young lady inquired of us what we were wearing. Haldir looked at the young lady who seemed to be out to dinner with a young man. He looked at her with indignation, "Young lady. Back where I come from, women wear dresses. I wear what they call a tunic, a long shirt with long pants under the shirt. And in any case, you are not the one to talk." She stepped back, with a small smirk a little shocked, and said, "Who are you calling young, what are you seventeen? You're the first guy I met who wears a man skirt" She smirked and walked out with the man. She handled that fairly interesting. "It's called a tunic!" Rumil yelled. "Get it right, we are in a play!" Orophin added

After there pleasant conversation, Haldir commented, "Are you sure that that's the one?" I looked over to him, and said, "Yes Haldir, isn't she pretty? How many times do I have to tell you that is the princess"?

"You would think that you being a March warden that you would not have to be reminded over and over again." Orophin laughed with a sly grin, acknowledging him, being careful not to upset his brother. "No, it's just that she does not seem the type."

I must say I agree with Haldir. I myself am not sure if she will do her role well.

"Now I believe that it is time we be on our way." I said pushing them out of the In N' Out. We followed her and her man friend; she dropped him off at his home than walked to her house.

We sat quietly while she walked in and said hello to a man and woman, who must be her guardians. She walked out of the room, and we went around the house, we were trying desperately to keep up with her. Finally she walked into her room. She walked to the corner and grabbed some type of robe and put it on, and began to paint if you can call it that.

I was highly confused. "Why would a lady, supposedly an elven princess, not be dressed in fine linen? Splattering paint over a blue cloth, and dressed in mans clothes! How could she be the daughter of Thingol, sister of Luthien? Well, she is beautiful, extremely beautiful. She just seems strange." My companions looked at me strangely. "Did I say that out loud?"

Chuckling Lindir said, "Yes, you did, and you should see your face it's priceless." He burst out laughing. "Someone paint a picture." Said Orophin barely able to keep control of his laughter. Rolling my eyes I looked back into her room just in time to see her at the window with a face clearly shocked "Everyone quick, make yourself scarce" I said. We all quickly hid. Holding our breaths we jumped into the nearest trees. She jerked open the window.

Lily POV

I walked over to my window; the fresh air always seemed to help me know what to paint next. I paused at the window, is someone outside my window? I jerked the window open, but was surprised to find no one outside. I stuck my head out and looked around, still nobody. I sighed I looked out at the stars and found my favorite one Sirius; it looked just like a gem. I wonder? No, no I need to stop reading the Silmarillion.

I went into the bathroom, and stripped down and climbed into the shower. I sighed as the hot water poured all over me and began thinking about the contents of today. First I went out to eat with Jake it was turning out great, but 'Blondie' came and lectured me how to dress. I don't even know him! I decided it would be better to forget the whole thing. So I shampooed and conditioned my hair, then washed my body with my favorite raspberry smelling shower gel, and shaved my legs, and armpits like usual. I turned off the shower and climbed out. I dried off, got dressed, in my favorite pajamas than brushed my teeth, then washed my face, and after that I trimmed my nails, and painted them blue. I sighed today had been a very interesting day. I decided to dry my hair before going to bed, and turned the dryer on medium heat, and speed. And relaxed as the heat poured all over my head, making the back of my neck gets goose bumps. I shivered then looked at my self in them mirror and sighed as I looked at my black hair and grey eyes.

I walked out of the bathroom and turned off the light, and climbed into bed, tomorrow was going to be a long day. And slid into dreams of adventures.**  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is Chapter Two. I know its short, but I am in crunch time. I do not own LOTR it all belongs to Tolkien not me... I don't even own the computer. Sad day...**

Chapter Two

The window slid open carefully and in crept two men. And they made their way to her bed and watched as she slept. Her creamy skin, with her black hair spilling all over, and her full pink lips, with a little drool hanging out, made her look beautiful yet comical at the same time. One of the men stuck his hand on her forehead and whispered some words. That would make her sleep into a deep slumber. They reached around her and tucked the covers around her, and ever so gently they lifted her up and handed her out the window to their companions. They then jumped out the window and onto the horses. "Are you ready?" Asked Haldir.

"As ever my friend." Said Glorfindel who took her because he was the expert horseman of the group and put her in front of his chest, she rolled over and he pulled her tighter. And with one hand gripped her waist and the other his reins. He ordered. "Move out. Noro Lim Asfaloth, Noro Lim." And they rode off into the darkness.

They rode throughout the night riding until they arrived at Loth-Lorien. A trumpet signaled their return, they rode their horses to the stables, and jumped off making sure that the girl did not awaken. She was home.

They walked up to the Talan of the white lady and Lord Celeborn where they placed her in a bed in the separate guest talan next to them. They pulled the covers up to her chin and walked out. Shutting the door behind them**  
><strong>


End file.
